The Sailor Senshi Die! The Tragic Final Battle
A television report says that a strange sunspot has continued its abnormal expansion. All over the world, natural disasters such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and hurricanes have been occurring. Authorities believe that the natural disasters have been a result of the abnormal activity on the sun. The report states that the Meteorological Agency has said that this is the first such observation in history, and it is unknown how it will affect Japan. Artemis and Luna, still bandaged from their recent encounter with Kunzite, watch the report on a television in a store window. Artemis says that they have to do something about it soon. At the Tsukino household, the kitchen is in mess. As the Tsukino family sits down for dinner, Usagi thanks them for waiting and announces that she has prepared a special curry and rice dinner for them. Kenji says that he is touched that she prepared the dinner, and she tells him not to make such a big deal of it. Shingo asks if the food is actually edible. Usagi says, "How rude! It looks bad, but the taste is for real!" Usagi takes a large bite as her family looks on. Her eyes fill with tears, and her father asks what is wrong. Suddenly, she sticks out her tongue and says that the food is spicy!! Shingo dejectedly says, "I knew it." Later that night, the five senshi meet at Hikawa Jinja shrine to prepare for their upcoming battle. Usagi asks Rei if she was able to kiss Yuuichirou before leaving. Everyone blushes and Usagi says that if anything were to happen, she would regret not kissing Yuuichirou. Rei screams that nothing is going to happen. Minako wisely suggests that they stop thinking about "what ifs." Makoto agrees and says that when everything is over, she is planning to have a "full-blown romance." Ami begins to make a comment about love, but when all of the other girls start looking at her, she begins to blush and never finishes the sentence. Luna and Artemis arrive and tell the girls that there is no time for chit-chat. Everyone transforms into Sailor Senshi. As they are transforming, Luna tells them, "You are going to D-Point in the North Pole in one shot! We're injured, so we'll stay behind to avoid getting in your way. But you'll be ok, right?" Meanwhile, Artemis tells them that they will be combining their powers to teleport to D Point. As long as they stick together, they will be able to beat Queen Beryl! The girls join hands and close their eyes. When Artemis yells, "Sailor Teleport," they disappear. Luna looks at the moon and closes her eyes, hoping that everyone returns safely. The girls arrive at D Point in the middle of a blizzard. Sailor Moon shivers and says that it is cold, while the other girls do not seem fazed. Sailor Mars tells her, "Shut up! If you stand up straight, you won't be cold!" Sailor Moon argues that if it is cold, it will continue to be cold no matter what you do. Sailor Mercury looks at her computer and thinks that things don't look good. She points in the dirction from which a large amount of evil energy is being released. When they look towards it, they see a large crater emitting purple smoke. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl uses her crystal ball to gaze at them. She says that Queen Metallia will be revived shortly, and she will not let the Sailor Senshi interfere. She says to her minions, "Whoever wants to give them a death sentence, come forward!" Five youma, the DD Girls, appear before her and ask to take the assignment. As the senshi trudge through D Point, Sailor Mercury stops them, noting that the evil energy is growing stronger. The wind and snow suddenly stops, and Sailor Jupiter realizes that something is coming. The girls prepare for battle. The image of Tuxedo Kamen appears before them, beaten and bound by ropes. Sailor Moon tries to rush forward, but Sailor Mercury stops her, saying that it may be a trap. Sailor Mars says, "You get targeted first because you're so simple!" Mercury says she'll check into it. The image of Tuxedo Kamen calls out to Sailor Moon and begs for help. She can't take it anymore, and she runs towards him. The other Senshi tackle her as she asks how they can just leave him like that. He looks up and his eyes begin to glow. Sailor Mercury realizes what is happening and warns everyone that he is actually a monster... it was an illusion! Sharp, vine-like tentacles shoot through the center of the vision. Fortunately, the girls are able to leap out of the way. Sailor Mars says she knew it was a trap; Sailor Moon apologizes. The image transforms into one of the DD Girls. Sailor Moon stands up and waves her fist at the youma saying, "How dare you trick me?! I was a fool for being so gullible, but you're bigger fools for crushing a girl's innocent feelings! Because... because you've seriously made me mad!" Sailor Mars stops her before she says more. The other four DD Girls appear and tell the Senshi that they don't stand a chance in D Point. The vision of Tuxedo Kamen appears again, saying, "Sailor Moon... I love you!" Mars angrily wonders what kind of "ninny" would fall for the same trick twice. Apparently that ninny is Sailor Moon, who rushes forward and must be tackled once again. Once again, the tentacles almost crash into them. Jupiter begins her "Supreme Thunder" attack, but stops when the illusion transforms from Tuxedo Kamen into Motoki Furuhata, on whom she has a crush. The false Motoki's eyes begin to glow. Vine-like tentacles shoot through the ground and capture Jupiter, raising her into the air. More tentacles pierce the illusion of Motoki, leaving Jupiter completely entangled. All five of the DD Girls have extended the tentacles from their arms and are focused on Jupiter. They move closer. Sailor Moon and Mars begin their "Moon Tiara Action" and "Fire Soul" attacks, but stop when they realize that Jupiter will be caught in their attacks. Sailor Jupiter yells, "Don't worry about me! Hurry... go to where Queen Beryl is!" The youma use bursts of electricity to shock Sailor Jupiter. To retaliate, she uses her "Supreme Thunder" attack, killing two of the DD Girls and herself. Before she dies, she tells the other girls to hurry and find Queen Beryl. Sailor Moon tries to help her friend, insisting that they can't go on without her. She reminds Jupiter of her words about having a "full-blown romance" when she gets back. Sailor Moon cries and says, "You shouldn't lie! The King of Hell will yank your tongue out!" Just before dying, Jupiter tells her that there is no time for crying... that she should cheer up. Break Sailor Moon sinks to the ground and begins to cry. She says, "If this is what we have to go through, we should just give them the Ginzuishou." She tries to run towards the Dark Kingdom's lair to hand over the Ginzuishou, but the other Senshi stop her. Mercury slaps her and says, "I'm sorry, but please understand. Don't waste Jupiter's death." When Mercury looks at computer again, she realizes that the other DD Girls are coming. She tells the Senshi to go on ahead; that she will distract the youma. She tells them that their stronger attacks will be what's needed beyond this point. She then assures Sailor Moon that she won't die. Once the other girls are gone, Mercury says, "Now... come and get me!" Another illusion appears, this time showing Ryou Urawa. She activates her goggles and definitively sees that this is another illusion by the DD Girls. Due to some interference, she deactivates the goggles just in time for a large explosion. Lava burst through the surface of the Earth, but Mercury uses "Sabão Spray" to turn it to stone, effectively stopping it. The three remaining DD Girls join hands to form a circular burst of energy that crashes into the ground as Mercury leaps away. She uses her goggles to analyze it, noting that although it is an illusion, it has real heat! She realizes that she must destroy the source of the illusion... the stone on the forehead of one of the youma. She uses "Sabão Spray" to protect herself from the heat and penetrate the illusion. Once inside, the DD Girls capture her with their tentacles. The youma then begin to blast her with repeated bursts of energy. She lifts her computer and uses it to smash the stone in the lead youma's tiara, destroying her ability to create illusions. Mercury then dies as the youma fly away. Sailor Moon realizes that her friend has just died. Mars tells her not to "cry like a baby" every time; more enemies will be coming after them soon. Suddenly, the ground underneath Sailor Moon begins to glow. Venus pushes her out of the way, but is caught by the youma's tentacles. Sailor Moon screams, "Stop it! You can have the Ginzuishou, so let Minako go!" Sailor Venus responds by saying, "If you do that, I'll never forgive you!" The tentacles pull Venus into the ground and a voice says, "Fools! Begging for her life will do you no good. We'll take the Ginzuishou after we kill all of you! First we'll take care of this one!" Orange light flashes from within the cavern in the ground and Venus screams. Venus is entangled in the three youma's tentacles. She uses her "Crescent Beam" attack and puts her index finger on the forehead of one of the youma. There is a large flash of energy, and both the youma and Sailor Venus are killed. Sailor Mars drags Sailor Moon away from the scene. Although Moon is sobbing, Mars remains calm. She tells her friend, "We always fought, but it was fun. I have to say it, just in case something happens." Sailor Moon reminds her that they said they wouldn't talk about "what ifs." The two remaining DD Girls appear and Mars calmly walks towards them. Sailor Moon tries to stop her, saying, "Wait! I understand! I'll do the rest by myself! I'll beath them all and beat Queen Beryl, and I'll come home. So Rei, go back home ahead of me. I don't want you to die!" Mars reminds her that she has a big final battle ahead of her, so she should preserve her energy. She then laughs and says, "No one says I have to die!" Waving a peace sign, she runs towards the youma. As Mars prepares to perform her "Fire Soul" attack, the DD Girls dive into the ground on either side of her. An enormous blast from underground sends Mars flying into the air on top of a large mound of ice, which then opens up to engulf her. Sailor Moon becomes completely despondent. One of the youma emerges from the ground and attempts to attack Sailor Moon with her tentacles. The flames of Sailor Mars's "Fire Soul" attack suddenly burst through the mound of ice and destroy the youma. Inside the ice, Sailor Moon sees flashes of light and hears Mars's screams. The mound collapses in a burst of energy, and the final DD Girl emerges. The DD Girl lifts Mars from the rubble with her tentacles, then drops her on top. Mars is not dead yet, however! She grabs the youma's tentacle and performs her "Fire Soul" attack, causing an enormous explosion. After the youma is dead, Mars looks to Sailor Moon and says, "Just like you said, I should have kissed Yuuichirou. I really wish I had." She then dies. Sailor Moon sits alone in the snow thinking about all of her friends. She hopes that everything is a dream, and that she will wake up just like any other day. She begins to cry. Suddenly, she feels the ghosts of her friends appear and tell her that she must be strong. The spirit of Sailor Venus tells her not to give up hope, while the spirit of Sailor Mars tells her that they'll always be together. She runs towards the Dark Kingdom to face her battle against Queen Beryl, all the while thinking about her friends. Meanwhile, inside the Dark Kingdom's lair, the evil Endymion wakes up from his latest bought of brainwashing and smiles.